Visions of Destiny
by Cassturn93
Summary: Told from the point of view of different Jedi. Once Depa has a vision of her future Padawan and the man he will grow to become as well as the boy he will train she wakes up. The visions seem to be triggered by a certain someone. However she's not the only one who is having visions. Caleb seems to inherit theses visions after her death. Will Ezra receive similar visions? Rewriting.
1. Update

_**Guys I'm rewriting parts of this. I'm not happy with the last chapter and the second I'm having trouble writing the second half of session 2. Things get too emotional for me and I have been busy. When session 3 begins I will be making more updates. I will also be adding a epilogue to the end of this. This story will go on but itwill be slow moving right now. I'm sorry if you have been waiting on it. I'll leave what I have up for now but it will come down as soon as I have finished the changes I'm making. I don't know when my next update will be for this story. While you're waiting you can read one of my other stories or poems. Please tell me what you like and don't like about the current stuff I have posted. Thanks very much. I own nothing other than my own imagination. Star Wars Rebels is just my current muse.**_

 _ **May the force be with you always.**_

 _ **Cass**_


	2. Chapter 1

Visions of Destiny

Depa Billaba pov:

I was very much aware of my surroundings. I knew exactly where I really was & why. I even know what was going on around me, the events that put me here keep replying in my head. I was unconscious in a beta tank in the med of the main Jedi temple. My last battle was a great defeat & I had lost many of my men. I didn't want to wake up. It had been three months since I was brought back here. I could sense everyone who came in. I could sense a youngling coming in. As he walked in I suddenly saw a bright light. Instead of the usual battle I normally saw I saw something different. It was more peaceful. For a second I could see the kid that had just walked in. Then I saw him years older. I could already tell this was some time after the war currently going on had ended. He was with another male youngling. There were others too but most of the picture were of my future padawan and his padawan. Caleb is what I call him in the first image I saw but the the other boy keep calling him Kanan. Caleb wasn't dressed like a Jedi in the images of him and the boy. He looked more like a bounty hunter. The boy who he often called Ezra wasn't dressed like a padawan ether. The kid was dressed like the residents of level 1313. I wondered could they be undercover or something. Why where they dressed like that? I saw them talking to master Yoda in a temple and then the flash of light returned. The droid was forcing Caleb to leave. I had to wake up and stop him. That's exactly what I did.

A little over a month had gone by & I had been watching Caleb the whole time. He was smart & always questioning everything. He understood everything & always wanted more. Today He was attending a lecture on the emergency signal and then training. I watched him closely during Obi-Wan's lecture and even talked to him afterwards about his questions. I even walked him to the training room. I didn't plan on seeing him again later that day. The force had other things planed. I was meditating in my room. That's when the visions of older Caleb or Kanan came back. I had only seen them one other time since I woke up. That vision had Ashoka in it. I had asked the rest of the Council about her and even gone to talk to her about the visions. Once I found her she became the only one to know about my visions Kanan & Ezra. I feared that if I took Caleb would leave the order after that. It made me hesitant to train him. However this visions change that. Yet again it was Kanan and Ezra but this time Kanan was telling Ezra a story. Kanan looked upset as he spoke. The story was about me and how I protected him. It was about how he never left the order but how the order had fallen. It was about how I died in battle to allow him to survive. He didn't give much details about it or even why he changed his name. Something told me I didn't want to know. Then there was a knock on my door. My vision was cut short by the noise. It was Caleb. I was beginning to wonder if Caleb was Kanan something was telling me that they were one in the same. He had come to me for advice & questions he had. The other padawans had been talking about me & roomers about me were spending around the temple. He wanted to put them to an end. We sat there and talk for a while when he heard a noise and we both sensed something. We went to investigate it. Someone was bombing the temple. He tried to stop it himself & I tried to stop him. We ended up stopping it together. I even protected him. This event confirmed that Caleb was in fact the man named Kanan I saw in my visions.

Once I had started one on one training with Caleb my visions of Kanan came nightly. I could tell by Caleb's behavior every once in a while that I wasn't the only one having visions at night. Caleb's visions were apparently darker and he never talked about them nor did I question him about it. I could tell that they had something to do with the clones. Sometimes he would wake up scared to death of them despite the fact that many had become his friends and were quite fond of him. I felt like I should question him about it. However my visions told me I might not want to know. Something told me that his visions answered the question I has about my visions. I felt I needed to give him something to help interpret them. We had been injured and we were once again at the main temple. I designed to check out a holocron to give him after our next mission. This mission was to Kaller. We where leaving later that day.

The battle was over quick. He had accomplished our goal and had some time before we had to return to the temple. I had informed the council that we would remain on this planet for the night and in the morning I wanted to check out something on the planet Lothal. The council was hesitant about it but allowed Caleb and I to go alone. I was going to leave Styles & Gray here with the rest of my platoon to keep an eye on things until We returned before heading back to The temple. We were all camping outside and I had just given Caleb the holocron. He played with it until we both fell asleep. He was sleeping quite peacefully & clearly not having visions. I wish I could say the same about myself. The clones were all up. There was a disturbance in the Force. Caleb couldn't feel it but I could. My visions that night where about two things. The first being Ezra being born. The second was about the clones turning on us. Now it was all making sense. Yes, the Jedi order was going to fall. I way going to give up my life so my padawan could live to find Ezra. Ezra was about to be born on Lothal. Caleb would have to change his name to hide. The war would end & we had lost it. Our own troops would turn against us & it was all happening tonight. I woke up and immediately woke Caleb up. We were going to have to fight the clones. They had already turned. Caleb woke up but stood there almost in shock. I don't blame the poor kid. Then I noticed that his shock wasn't in the way I would have suspected. This was a shock that something he had seen was coming true. He could see not just what was going on around us but all over the galaxy. This was his visions and they were coming true. However this wasn't the time to focus on visions. We were fighting for our lives. At least I was he was just standing there. I yelled at him to ether fight or run. That seemed to wake him from his daze. Then he fought hard. Every kill taking it's toll on the kid. I knew if my visions were true exactly what I was going to have to do. I had to get him out of here no matter what the cost. We fought together for some time before I saw his one chance of escape. I told him to "Run". I thought that maybe I could follow later. After a few attempt he finally listened to me & ran. I still thought I could follow him later but the clones were turned and focused fire on Caleb. I used the force one last time to protect him. Styles was going to kill him and this was his only chance of surviving. As I force pushed Styles so he would miss Caleb, Gray had shot me repeatedly from behind. As I fell I heard Caleb screaming and saw him run off. I was dead. He had watched me die but he survived. I wouldn't have blamed him if he never trusted anyone ever again.

Caleb Dunes POV:

My worse nightmares had come true. What were they nightmares or visions? They were visions and they had come to pass. The clones that were once my friends now hunted me and I had spent months on the run. I had an update on what my next mission was but I couldn't go there to see why we were going there. I guess I'll have to wait to check out Lothal. Something was there & it was calling to me but I couldn't go. I couldn't be a Jedi, not anymore that was gone. I was sleeping on the streets and doing whatever was necessary to survive. Now I was on a ship & I finally felt safe again. I was leaving everything behind even my name. I was in hyperspace & was going to be for a while. I had to come up with a name for myself before I land anywhere. I drifted off and dreamed of a grassy planet somewhere.

"Specter 1 can you hear me? This is Specter 5."

"Specter 1, this is Specter 2. Kanan I need you to answer us."

"What, sorry Specter 2 & Specter 5 I got a bit distracted. Yes I can hear y'all."

"Well get your head in the game Specter 1 we got a mission love."

"Alright Specter 2! Everyone in place?"

"Specter 2 is ready for emergency take off."

"Specter 4 reporting in & ready to smash some bucket heads."

" Specter 5, in place and waiting the signal."

"Ok, good specter 3 are you in place."

I hear A series of beeps over the com.

"Great maintain com silence unless needed."

I swear someone's watching me.

I walk past a droid & pat my hip. He moves. I walk past a purple lasunt and a Mandolorian girl & do the same thing. They to have the same reactions. The Mandolorian walks past a speeder and casually places something on it and it explodes.

I wake up. Who were those people and why did they call me Kanan? Kanan!? That name sounds so similar for some reason. Kanan sounds so familiar yet different. Almost like I'm pay tribute to my past yet creating a new future. I like it. From now on I'm Kanan Jarus.

Kanan Jarus POV:

It's been so long since I had control over the force. No one has known who or what I really am. Only four people have I let find out. A vision has lead me to save each one except the droid Chopper. They are the voices in the visions I got my name from. Hera was the first one. She found me before I saved her & in the process exposed my abilities to her. Once I joined her she introduced me to her droid. He's a pain but he's useful. Next came Zeb. I sensed the people on his planet dying. Hera & I went to search for survivors and found him. Once he was back in good health he joined are crew. Then I had a vision about two female bounty hunters fighting. The younger and smarter girl lost and was left to die by her partner. She showed some signs of being a great asset to our crew so we saved her. That's how Sabine came on the Ghost. Now I had one thing that kept bothering me. Something was still calling me to Lothal. Every once in a while I would have a vision about a kid that was always up to something. It had started the second time I had the vision that I got my name from. Whoever he was, he had been the one watching us. He was the one distracting me. There was something off about him but what. Could he be? No, it wasn't possible. Or was it. Is this boy strong with the force. As we land on Lothal for the first time I focus on this thought & let the force take over.

I'm on the Ghost "Specter 5 what's taking so long? Is Specter 6 ok or not."

"Sorry specter 1, specter 6 is ok but there's been a complication in the plan"

"What kind of completion has he caused now?"

"I think I'll let him tell you."

"Specter 6, what have you done know?"

"It wasn't my fault! We need to decode the information and the data card to decode it is in Capital City."

"Where in Capital City Specter 6?"

"Well specter 1 it looks like it's in the cadets academy."

"Specter 5 and 6 report back to the ghost."

"Yes sir."

Then the visions changes. The boy is running to me. We are both in the streets of capital city.

"Dad, what are you doing?" He ask me. I give him a look as he turns to a stormtrooper and starts to explain something.

I don't get to see or hear the rest because the vision ends.

"Hera, do we have to go to this planet?"

"I don't know Kanan, it was your idea to come here not mine. Your the one that said something here is calling to you. Plus the Empire has recently been increasing it's control over this planet for the past seven years and the citizens need more help now then ever before."

"Ok, I get it. This is where we need to be. I know I should probably find out why this planet is calling to me. I just keep seeing that boy causing us trouble & now he's joining the crew in them."

"Interesting, he joins our crew. Is it possible that your misinterpreting the visions. Maybe it's not what you think Kanan."

"Well he did call me dad in this last one."

"He called you dad?! Love is it possible that he is?"

"No, I don't think so." I think about it. "We'll I guess it's possible, but I didn't react that way."

"Maybe he'll be a big help to us. I mean we could always use a another head..." Sabine says as me and Zeb give her a look to shut up.

"Kanan, you know she's right?" Hera adds.

"We'll I'm fine with just the five of us. I like having my own room." Zeb states. "Actually I could do without the droid." He adds under his breath.

Chopper beeps a few choice words at him and Hera gives them both a mean look.

"I agree with Zeb. Chopper, I don't mind having you around but I'm perfectly fine with just us five." I say giving the girls a look. "Besides, this boy only seem to be trouble. The only way I would ever think about letting him join is if he…" I trailed off.

" unless he's like you! Is he?" Hera said finishing my train of thought.

"He can feel the Force?" Sabine and Zeb exclaimed.

I don't answer.

"Let's just do some recon right now. Zeb, Sabine, Chop can you go to the other room?" Hera says before turning to me. "As for you we aren't done talking about this."

"Ok, you can talk about it all you want I'll just sit & listen."

Hera rolls her eyes and mumbles "yeah, like I'm letting you get away with that." She grabs my shoulder and turns me to face her. "Kanan, we need to know more about this boy. You're going to have to try and get more information especially if these visions are telling you that he's joining our crew."

"To do that I would need to use the Force & I can't."

"No, you can but you won't."

"For a good reason too. We both know what exactly being a Jedi means in the galaxy right now."

"We all do Kanan but your safe here & we need to know. You need to know."

I turn away and get up. "No, Hera I can't for all of our safety I can't."

"Can the boy use the Force?" She asked as I walked away. "If so are you still going to continue this act?"

"I don't know Hera. It's possible he is, but I just don't know." I say with my hand on the door way looking down.

"It's not like it matters. I couldn't train him even if he is." I whisper to myself. Lucky Hera didn't hear it.

"Kanan, what is it going to take to allow you to be yourself? You're lying to yourself as well as us if you don't embrace who you really are." Hera say looking at me.

I walk out. "You might be right Hera but you know me." I say "or at least you think you do." I add under my breath. I so wish she had known Caleb but he died with my master. She would never know Caleb Dune. She would have been so happy to know the boy I was and the Jedi Caleb would have been.

Hera walked up behind me and whispers in my ear. "Give up the act. You're a Jedi stop denying it."

I smile. "Ok, everyone we have our first recon mission. We need to know as much as possible about what is going on. We will each separate and gather information on everything. Cause as much trouble for the empire as you can in the process. We need to let the locals know we're here."

Hera jump in adding "but we also need to remain low as much as possible so be careful."

"I'll keep my com on." Sabine said.

"Don't worry I'll try not to draw to much attention." Zeb said.

"Yes, keep your the coms on but remember to use our code names. Alright specters let's go."

We had been on Lothal for about a month and no sign of the boy except in my visions. We have a supply mission today and something seem off. Hera lands the Ghost just outside Capital City. The other four of us get off. Somethings about this mission seems like I've done this already. We all memories are rolls and signals. As we all get into position I feel something. Suddenly I have a vision about the boy. He's near by. Just then my com goes off.

"Specter 1 can you hear me? This is Specter 5."

"Specter 1, this is Specter 2. Kanan I need you to answer us."

"What, sorry Specter 2 & Specter 5 I got a bit distracted. Yes I can hear y'all."

"Well get your head in the game Specter 1 we got a mission love."

"Alright Specter 2! Everyone in place?"

"Specter 2 is ready for emergency take off."

"Specter 4 reporting in & ready to smash some bucket heads."

" Specter 5, in place and waiting the signal."

"Ok, good specter 3 are you in place."

I hear A series of beeps over the com.

"Great maintain com silence unless needed."

I swear someone's watching me. I look up to see if it's the boy. Someone's up there I can sense him but I can't see him.

I walk past chopper & pat my hip. He moves. I walk past Zeb and Sabine & do the same thing. They to have the same reactions. The Sabine walks past a speeder and casually places something on it and it explodes. Zeb and I both steal an imperial speeder but Sabine doesn't get to the third in time. The boy jumps down from a rooftop & lands on the third loaded speeder. He takes off. The imperials, Zeb, Sabine, and I all try to stop him. The kid is good enough to avoid the stormtrooper, we're a bit harder to shake off but we're struggling to keep up. Sabine jumps on the back and says something to him as she releases one of the crates. Zeb really want to kill the kid. I notice something about the kid. He seems to be on the same wavelength as me. Who is he? Is it possible he's like me? There's only one way to tell. I signal for Zeb to stop & release my crates. Zeb is reluctant to do so but he stops and waits with the crates for Hera. I speed up and pass the kid then turn my speeder to a stop in front of him forcing him to turn & stop parallel to me. We talk for a bit before the imperials catch up with us.

"Good luck with that." The kid says before speeding off past me.

Just then I sense the blast coming at me. It hits the speeder but I jump out of way just in time.

"Hera I'm going to need a pick up" I say into my com.

Hera picks me up and I explain that We need to find the kid.

We catch up with him just as the crate is hit causing it to drag and throwing the boys rhythm off. He manages to get a bit farther before he loses control over the speeder and jumps off and release the crate right as the bike explodes in fire.

"Want a ride?" I ask him as the ghost hovers just a few feet from the grown. He hesitates. "You got any better options?"

He grabs the crate and starts to run. "Leave the crate kid! You'll never make it." I yell at him but it doesn't stop him.

The crate lands on the ramp of the ghost in front of me. I'm impressed that he managed that but he didn't make it. Or at least that's what I thought. Just then the kid pull up he's still holding on to the box. That's impossible I think to myself but I of all people know that it's completely possible. It's not the jump that I'm thinking is impossible but that the kid is strong with the Force. It would make the most sense if he was. It would explain all my visions about him as well as the chase and that jump. I'll figure that out before we let him go. Right now I have to explain all this to Hera & I really don't want to talk about this being the kid in my visions. She's going to ask if he's he can control the Force. I'll have to test him. In the meantime we need to finish this mission before we can let him go.

"Ok, I'll admit it Hera. You're right! You were right about me misinterpreting my visions, me embracing the force, continuing my Jedi training, training Ezra, and your right now. Are you happy?" I say aggravated.

"That's all I want to hear love and a little more." Hera smiled as she put the ghost in orbit. "So, now that I'm right about everything…"

"I never said you were right about everything."

"Whatever you say oh fearless leader. Now can we go to bed?" She teases me.

"I've got to check on Ezra first. I'm still a little worried about him"

"Kanan, he's asleep and you've already taken him to the Jedi temple. What more can you do?"

"I don't know for sure, but I'll do anything I can to help the kid." I respond as I walk down the hall to Zeb and Ezra's cabin. I open the door & watch the kid sleep for a while. Sabine sleeps with her door open so Hera checks on her before coming in behind me.

"Kanan, you know you can't always protect him right. We're rebels and we're fighting the empire. Eventually the kids going to get hurt. Especially with his attitude and everything we have him do to help us out." She whispers.

"I know but after that con artist… I'm just worried about him. He's had a hard life." Almost as bad as mine and now he's doomed to live the same life style. "It wasn't easy on me to live on the run like that. It can't be easy on him to live like this. First being on the street and now always on the move. So much has changed for him in such a short amount of time. He's just a kid Hera."

"So were you after the Clone Wars. You were about the same age he is now when everything happened to you."

"True, but that was different. I was raised in the temple & knew all about the Force by then. I had been training for my entire life to live like that. Ezra knew his family he had a great family for seven years. Then…" I trailed off.

"Then the empire took them away because of their broadcast." She continued.

"Exactly, He lived on the street longer than I did. He was way to young to lose his family that way. I'm shocked that they did take him as well. Then again I'm glad they didn't. Can you imagine a kid in imperial custody? On top of that his powers are so strong for someone with so little training. He's so strong with the force and he had no idea what it even was for years. If anyone found out." I shivered at the thought.

"Kanan, get some sleep. You know that the two of you have Jedi training tomorrow."

Again she's right. "Alright, after you. Mind if I walk you to bed."

"As long as promise me you'll get some sleep. Don't stay up all night check on everyone and watching them sleep for hours."

Zeb wakes up and yawns "will you two please go to bed before you wake the rest of us up?"

"Ok, Zeb good night." we both say as we exist the room.

We reach Hera's cabin. "Good night love." I tell her as she opens the door.

She leans in and kisses my cheek. "Good night love!" She replies before entering and closing the door behind her.

I walk down the hall to my cabin and lay down to sleep.

Ezra's POV:

They didn't know I was awake and could hear everything they were saying. Zeb and I both laid there in our bunks pretending to sleep listening to the two of them talk about me. At least until I hit the wall as a signal between Zeb and I to say something to get them to leave our cabin. Normally it was him that had to say something. They did this almost every night. Once, I said something while they were talking about me. They asked me a million questions about how much I heard. That actually woke up both Zeb and Sabine. After that the two of us came up with the code. We would both pretend to sleep and when whoever they were talking about hit the wall the other would pretend to wake up and confront them.

"Thanks again buddy." I whispered to Zeb.

"No, problem kid. Night." He whispered back.

Just then I felt something in the force touching me. "Relax kid, it's just me." Kanan says through the force. "I knew you were awake when you hit the wall. Nice cover by the way. Out of Curiosity how much of that conversation did you hear anyways?"

"Everything, and you figured out our code how?" I say through Kanan's and mine own personal form of communication.

"That's what I was afraid of. Y'all's code wasn't that hard to figure out being one of you does It every night just before the other wakes up. Kid you really need to get some sleep."

"I would if you didn't come into my room every night. Then the code wouldn't even be necessary. Does Hera know about it?"

"No, & I promise I won't tell her If you don't tell her about these talks like this."

"Night Master!"

" Sleep tight Padawan! We have training tomorrow."

The next morning I'm excited and ready for a big day. I got the feeling that there would be a broadcast interruption by Gul Travis today. His broadcast reminded me so much about what my parents use to do. I couldn't wait. Hera promise at breakfast that she would record it if he came on during my Jedi training. I was practicing deflecting blast back at a target and despite hitting every blast of plasma I couldn't seem to hit the target. Kanan even called me out on it "rely more on the force he keep saying" so I let the force flow through me even more. I couldn't see anything as it was. Sabine had painted a Cadet helmet especially for my Jedi training so I could train to rely on my other senses as well as focusing more on the force. At least one that's what Kanan had said it was for. Suddenly I started to see something. Like little snips of different recordings were playing in my helmet's visor. But nothing was on it and I had disabled all the displays, information, & tracers out of it. Even the com was taken out on this helmet. I had two others like it. One we had left white for undercover missions and the other two were both painted. One I only removed the tracker and reprogrammed the rest with Sabines help. When I woke up Kanan was holding me. For a while I thought I had been stunned. Actually I had deflected every blast at the target. I told Kanan everything I saw. No one else believed me until Hera called me to the ship and we watched the broadcast I had been dying to see that in code confirmed everything I saw happening. He was coming to see us.

My vision was true. I so wish it wasn't. It was a warning that it was a trap. Senator in exile Gul truly worked for the Empire. We were the first ones to figure that out because of my vision. He's why my parents were arrested. I lead my team, my friends, my family into a trap all because of that vision I miss interpreted. What a disappointment to everyone. Kanan has an idea to left our spirits. He wants to broadcast a message of hope and freedom of our own. It's risky and I don't want to lose my new family like I lost my parents. I don't want to go through that again.

Ahsoka POV:

I knew the first time Hera introduced me to Kanan exactly who he was. I knew that she was going to be the one that lead him to Ezra. Master Billaba had told me everything shortly after I left the Jedi order all about her visions. I knew eventually that the ghost crew were not going to remain in this undercover assignment for long. Eventually they had to prove that they were ready to join the rebel alliance. There assignment was to lay low and not attract attention. To collect information and assist the local residents. That's why this message I was hearing was shocking. In broadcasting this message of hope the broke every term of their mission. They also provided the exact thing the alliance need. A voice of hope. The ghost crew had became just that. Especially Ezra, however in the process they lost a key member & field leader that was much needed. The question was whether or not to rescue him. A rescue attempt could be the exact thing that they needed to prove themselves. Then again it could also be the worst thing they could do. It all depends on if the rescue operation was successful with no loss. If they lost even one member in the process it could be catastrophic to the rebellion as a whole. Especially if they lost Ezra.

As the empire cut off their broadcast I slipped into a vision of the rescue attempt.

Of course they could easily figure out a way to get to him before hand. That's exactly what the Ghost was known for. Sneaking in & out of place without getting detected. I had seen them do this several times. So that part of the visions didn't surprise me at all. It was completely in character for everyone of them. What I was worried about was once they got in & the escape.

Ezra would get to Kanan just fine. He would successfully get him out of the cells and into the engine room. There they would met the inquisitor. Kanan and Ezra would both fight the inquisitor together. Then Ezra is hit and falls. I can feel his presence in the force slowly fade away. Kanan also can feel it as he checks on his Padawan from above. The loss of his Padawan only fuels Kanan and improves his fighting skills. I could hear the rest of the crew trying to get a hold of Ezra. Each attempt with no response. I watched the inquisitor lose & fall into the exploding hyperdrive engine.

Once again I could see the static of the cut off broadcast. I had to tell them not to attempt a rescue. No, I had to order them. The fate of the rebellion depended on it.

Of course I couldn't get ahold of them. They were probably already attempting to get information on Kanan's whereabouts. That not going to stop me. As soon as Hera see a call from Fulcrum she'll call back. I just hope I'm not too late.

"Specter 2, to Fulcrum. Do you have a mission for us?" Hera said over her com.

"This is Fulcrum. Its more of an order." I respond

"Good because we're still trying to find Kanan."

"Actually that's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. The risk is to great. You must not attempt to rescue Kanan."

"Fulcrum, we still have a chance of getting him back. I can't give up on him. We won't stop until we get him back. The rest of my crew stands behind me."

"Your mission was to remain unnoticed. To not attract attention. By making that broadcast you have drawn too much attention."

"It's was Kanan's idea. He wanted to inspire hope."

"And that is exactly what it did. If that hope dies the rebellion will fail. For the hope of the rebellion. For the safety of your crew. For the safety of Ezra. You must not save Kanan."

"But… I understand. I'll have to break the news to the others. Specter one out."

"Fulcrum out."

Something tells me this is going to stop them.

I haven't heard from the ghost in a while. I wonder if they followed my orders or not. I half expected Hera to call for another job or even some other member of the Ghost crew to call & protest. The fact that I have heard anything scares me a bit. Just then I hear my com go of.

"This is Fulcrum. Who is this?"

After a series of panicking binary beeps, whistles, and grunts comes over the com. All I can translate is, "This is Specter 3… Mustafar… surrounded… need help. "

"Chopper slow down I can't translate." I reply.

More binary comes over the com. "My crew is in trouble. We attempted to rescue Kanan in the Mustafar system. Imperial units have surrounded us. They are coming in from all directions. The rest of my crew is trapped. Please send help?"

"Specter 3, the Rebellion and I are on my way. Intercept all com communications for the Ghost. Keep me updated. Keep your own com silent until I get there."

More binary comes across the com to confirm the orders. At least the droid listens.

I contact as many rebel squads as I can to get help. Commanders Sato & Princess Leia responded.

"I'll send all my team." Sato replies.

"I'll inform my father. We'll send as much help as we can. Call us if you need any more help." Is Leia's response.

"Thank you, Sato I'm on your way if you pick me up. Your highness that is much appreciated. I'll keep you informed."

"Anything to help. I'll do anything to help a rebel crew. Especially one with someone my age on it. No one should lose their family like that." Leia says.

"We're on our way. Be ready." Sato answers.

With in a short amount of time the Phoenix squadron has picked me up. We head to Mustafar. I com Chopper & request to dock with the ghost a safe distance away. I pilot the Ghost as he flys a transport followed by a few rebel crews. The Ghost crew coms each other and Chopper. They are in two TIE fighters. One is a multi colored TIE with three crew Spector 2, 4, & 5 in it. The other is a TIE advance prototype. It has Specter 1 & 6 inside. The rescue attempt was successful. They may have went against orders, but they are definitely ready to move up.

Binary beeping comes over the com. "Chopper to the rescue. Oh & I brought help."

I bust out laughing.

"Who are these ships?" I hear Ezra ask.

"I don't know but I think there on our side." Kanan answers him.

"Where did they come from?" Sabine ask.

"Kanan dock with Choppers transport so we can jump into hyperspace." Hera commands.

They both dock and make the jump. Once in hyperspace they dock to the ghost. The airlock had already been prepped. As they boarded the ghost the other rebels line up as Chopper pass them & displays a hologram image of senator Bail Organa. He explains everything to them. Then I come down to answer Ezra's question of who is flying the Ghost. Immediately Hera recognizes me as Fulcrum. I introduce myself to them & explain all there questions.

Ezra ask "why did you help us now?"

"Because of you, Ezra Bridger." I answer.

"What do we do now?" Someone asked.

"I don't know but tomorrow's a new day." I reply.

I know Kanan & the rest of the Ghost crew is proud of Ezra. As am I, the kid has really proved himself by coming up with this plan to recuse his master. I would have done the same with my masters if he had been captured by separatist. Skyguy would have done the same for me and master Obi-wan. The Jedi council would have said Padawan Ezra has shown true leadership. I can even picture master Windue saying "He is still reckless and undisciplined. He disobeyed a direct order. He needs to be punished not rewarded." Then again he always said that about Anakin.

The Ghost crew has been part of a larger group for a couple weeks now. Sometimes I swear Ezra reminds me a lot of Master Skywalker. At least in his attitude. Other times I see myself in the kid. Those moments are when Kanan remains me of my master. I guess that would make me the Obi-Wan of the group. Now I know exactly how he must have felt dealing with the two of us for those few years during the clone wars. I miss Rex so much.

During the beefing today Chopper got a transmission. Kanan decided to answer it. Hera requested chopper to place a one way cloak on the transmission. The call was surprisingly from a local imperial politician that was willing to exchange information for safety and protection. The ghost crew headed back to Lothal to sneak her off world. This mission proved to be unsuccessful.

(NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT TO POST ANY OF MY FANFIC. I have much more planed for this story. I have only gotten this far into it & trying to figure out who's POV certain parts should be in. I'm thinking about some of Vaders & Yoda's some point but I plan on continuing with this story though the OT and up to just before TFA. More to come soon. May the force be with you always!)


	3. Chapter 2

(Ok guys I figured out how to write this chapter and give both sides of the vision shared by Ashoka & Vader while keeping with my summary promise of different Jedi telling the story. Btw. Thanks for the review! :-/ I hope y'all enjoy this a little more. May the force be with you always!)

Anakin Skywalker's POV:

I'm trapped inside this cold dark place. I can't escape. There is no light & all I can feel is Pain and suffering. Outside this darkness my body is incased in cold black metal. I'm myself deep inside but the darkness will not let me surface. It's as if the darkness itself is a totally different force signature from my own but it feeds off my pain. I lost everything, my Padawan, my mom, my friend, my wife, m-my child, everyone, everything I ever loved it's all gone. Worse yet is that it is all my falt. The darkness that calls itself Darth Vader is chasing someone. I can sence them. They are strangers but two of them are like me. Wait no, there are three Jedi? Ashoka? In all this flying I can sense her. My Padawan! She's Alive! My joy is trying to break out of the darkness and reach out to her. I reach out to her Force signature. Our master and Padawan bond still exist, but it is weak. She can sense me I know. She's reaching into the force with the other two. They are trying to figure out who Vader is.

"Snips don't!" I scream into the Force.

"Skyguy? It's you master!?" She replies she replies staring at me while the other two focus on the darkness. The youngest male says something about the cold and relisezes that this is the sith they had fought before. It's to late the darkness has released who she is.

"The Aprentice Lives!" Is all Vader says.

Ahsoka still screams "noooooooooooo" before she loses her focus, let's go of her hold on the Force, & passes out. The older male dropping his hold on the force to catch her.

"Ahsoka?" I can sense him say with deep concern.

"Get out of here! Now! Get your Padawan and her out of here!" I yell at the other Jedi. "Before Vader gets to them." But he doesn't hear me. My voice is only heard by Vader.

"I want them alive. At least for now." He replies before cutting off what's left of my access to the rest of the galaxy. That is almost worse and I can no longer warn them. Just before he feels that they are in his grasp I feel their Force signatures quickly speed away. They must have jumped into hyperspace.

(Note: sorry this is so short I will be busy over the next few weeks and don't know when I'll get around to typing the rest. This part just kinda fell together while I was meditating today. I promise I'll post a much longer chapter that goes all the way to "Twilight of the Apprentice" soon. After that I can start on Ezra's visions of his future Padawan & more future stuff to occur. Trust me you'll love it. I have it all planned out in my head. Oh FYI any event that occurred in rebels happens in this story too. If I don't talk about an episode it just isn't part of this story. I already have another story in mind that will cover those. This story is primarily focused on visions and Jedi.)


	4. Chapter 3

**Visions of Destiny**

Ahsoka POV:

Kanan placed his hand on my shoulder as we tried to see just how strong with the Force the TIE pilot that had just single handedly taken out the Phoenix Squadron. As Erza and the two of us tapped into the Force i saw a bright light. Then everything was black. I could feel a familiar Force signature. One that had a strong connection to me. These moves, the strength in the Force, this signature. It's all seem familiar, but yet so cold and dark. Almost as if it was someone i had once known and was very close to. I could only think of one person that could fly like that. Only one man was that strong with the force, but it couldn't possibly be Anakin. Could it? My master was dead. All the stories said that he died fighting a sith lord named Darth Vader. Funny thing is that I had never heard of this sith lord before. There was no way I could even get a reliable source to support these stories. Kanan was the only other jedi I knew for a fact was still alive. Kanan had never been close to my master. He had been trained by Master Depa Billaba as her padawan Caleb Dume. Only two that I would trust to tell me what really happened were Masters Obi-wan and Yoda, but I had no way of knowing if they were even alive much less where they were or how to get a hold of them. I turn to the Force signature and see… MY MASTER!

"Snips?" he calls to me.

"Skyguy?" I question. Suddenly I could see the past. I could see myself training beside Master Skywalker. I saw myself telling him bye as i left the Jedi order, running into him on various missions afterwards. Then i saw the darkness swallow the man I once knew. I saw Padmé die. She had once told me that they were expecting a child. I heard that it died with her but no one knew why she died. I saw Anakin fighting Obi-wan. I saw the black suit that now possibly covered what was left of my master. Finally I saw the two of us fighting. This couldn't be true. Could it? "Noooooooooooooo" i screamed before everything went back to darkness as i passed out. Kanan caught me as I fell.

Ezra POV:

It's cold. This cold has nothing to do with the temperature. This cold feeling is that of the dark side of the Force that I'm sensing. It's the sith we fought earlier on Lothal. I use the Ghost internal com to tell the others. A few hours later, after she recovers, Ahsoka calls Kanan and I up to talk. We tell her all about the sith lord we faced.

"Do you know who or what he is?" i ask her.

She only responses with a no, but something tells me that she knows more then shes willing to share with us right now. Nither Kanan or i push it anymore. We all have our secrets and we all respect that. After all Kanan doesn't know everything about me, nor do I know that much about him. The Ghost crew all have their own share of ghost. None of us really know much about our crew's past, and none of us really ever talk about it.

We've been in space for a while now. We are in desperate need of a base as well as more recruits. Ahsoka has sent us on a mission to find an old friend of hers. She gave us this old droid head. Pretty sure the things older than Chopper. She told Kanan to trust him. After we left the thing just started saying "7567" over and over again. It must be who we're tracking.

Kanan POV:

Why would I not trust him? Why is this tactical droid just calling out "7567"? What in the world is Ahsoka not telling us about her friend? As we get closer to the planet i can sense something strange in the force. We get off the Phantom.

"Hello? We're looking for someone." i say.

"Well no one's here so go away." says an old man.

"Have you seen someone called 7567?" Ezra inquiries.

"7567? That's my birth number." says the man in the middle.

"Birth number?" Ezra and Zeb both ask.

I look at the three men thinking about it. They all look the same. Birth numbers? Someone i would have a hard time trusting! Just then it clicks. "They're Clones!" I pull and active my lightsaber jumping in front of my padawan and two crew members to protect them.

"Jedi, they've come for revenge!" one of the three clones say as they all start firing at us. I easily deflect every shot.

"Ahsoka said to trust them, Kanan." Ezra reminds me. "We were sent by Commander Tano." he calls out to the clones as i lower my defense.

"I serves with Commander Tano from the battle of… to the siege of Mandolor. Any friend of hers is a friend of mine." the middle clone responses.

"Nice to meet you 7567" the kid replys.

"The names Rex. Captain of the 501st. This is Commanders Greger and Wolf. It's an honor." the clone says gesturing to the other two. Of course the one called Wolf reported us to the Empire. Greger tried to use Zeb as fishing bait. Rex was the only one sain enough to remotely trust. He shot an imperial recon droid to prove himself. That didn't stop the Empire. They attacked the clones home to get to us. The clones were actually willing to sacrifice themselves so we could escape. Ezra gave me all kinds of guilt over leaving them. I hate it when the kid's right. We went back and saved them. Rex returned to the squad with us. I don't think I'll ever truly trust him. I think he of all people could understand why. During the whole thing I finally told Ezra what happened to my master.


	5. final chapter subject to change

Yoda POV:

Two men young call out to me they do. One Luke he is at my house. Ezra the other, a Jedi temple inside he is. My death bed I do lie. Come to me for the same reason they have both. To finish their training. Not know do they, finished they are.

"Master Yoda?" they both call out.

"I have returned to finish my training." says Luke.

"My master is dead. How do I continue my training without him?" Ezra asked.

"No more training do you require." I tell them both speaking through the Force so both can hear and see me. "Once I am dead the last of the Jedi you will be!"

Both look shocked.

"So I am a Jedi?" Ezra questions. My force projection hold up a hand telling the boy to be patient.

"I am a Jedi!?" states Luke shocked.

"Not yet, but soon." says I. Much more to tell young Skywalker have I. "First you must fight Lord Vader."

"My father?" he questions.

"Tell you that did he? Ashame."

"So he is my father? Ashame i have to fight him."

"A shame it is that before ready to learn this you were. Yes, fight him you must."

"There's more?"

I nod laying down and covering up. "There is another…" i say with my last few breaths. "Skywalker. A sister have you." say mange I do.

"Leia?" he responses.

"Yes, hidden she was. The Empire and I knew both if Anakin Skywalker were to have kids they could be used for the dark side." i say as my body fades away. I am now one with the Force. No longer am i with Luke. In the temple with Ezra I am.

"Master Yoda! You look different." the boy states looking at me as before him i stand.

"One with the force, like your master Caleb is i am." i respond

"You're what? How long? How can you be here? Can Kanan do this?" the youngman asked.

"Many questions have you. Like a padawan you sound."

"Is that not want i am?"

"Listen did you not? No more training require do you."

"So, then it is time for my test?"

"Pass already have you. A Jedi knight you are."

"Master, I don't understand. When did i pass? What test have i taken?"

"Think child. Two it takes to open this temple. Lost your master you have, yet before me you stand. How did you get in?"

"I opened it alone. I called out to the Force to help me."

"You called out to all that have passed one young one. To speak with one who wasn't there yet. My way was i on. You wished to speak with those who are part of the cosmetic Force and so here you are. Only a few can achieve this. Ahsoka and I am are one of them, your master is however is not."

"So, I can't talk to Kanan! Opening the temple was my test?"

"Opening the temple indeed, but only the final part was it. Once Caleb's Force signature faded began your final test did. Walk the line between the light and dark side have you both. So has another called Luke. After the Empire falls join him you must. Train other you both will do."

"Master, there is another reason I'm here."

"Visions have you?"

"Yes, a battle. Many children die in it. Someone is attacking a school for children that are strong with the force. I see Kanan's daughter fall protecting an older blonde man. He gets away and yells at me to get the younger students to safety. I round up as many as i can. I do my best to protect them but I fail. My own child is the next to die. Only two children are left. A girl named Padé Skywalker & A boy named Ben Solo. Ben has turned on us. The Ghost approaches. I mind wipe her. Hera and Sabine drag her aboard. They try to get me to come on too. I refuse, telling them to go on without me. To take the child to someplace no one can find her & leave her there. I tell them to come back and look for any survivors. If it is only master Luke to tell him that there was no other that survived. Tell him his own daughter as well as both of yours are dead. Then to collect the three bodies and barrie them on Lothal. Then i see Pads wake up on a desert planet. It is even more dry than Tatooine. She picks up a rebel helmet that says Ray on it. She starts calling herself Rey." he recaps.

"Funny it is. Have this vision do you and not Luke. His daughter she is. Named after her grandmother she is. Your padawan's padawan she will be. My guess is that. No other explanation have I. Leia's son is Ben. Following in his grandfather's footsteps he is. Vivid your vision is much details does it contain. True it will become. Die in it you do." explain I.

"So, I must take on Keran as my padawan learner. There is nothing i can do to stop this battle or to end this war for good!" he responses.

"Sorry am i, there is not. Yes, take on the youngling as your padawan. Train her as your master did you. The future of the force depends on the two of you."

Ezra stands and walks out of the Lothal temple. This would be the last time he was ever going to be on his home planet. I followed the newly knighted jedi to the Ghost. The remittances of his crew waiting on him. I meet Ahsoka as he boarded the ship.

"After him will you look? Guid him if needed. Your final mission this is Lady Tano." I tell her.

"As I always have and always will. No matter what both Kanan and I will always watch over and protect him, Master Yoda. Even now that we are both part of the cosmetic Force. That is a task I we will not fail." she replied. I start to leave. "Grand Master Yoda, tell Skyguy I'm glad he's back."

"Come like would you?" I asked her.

"I have another job I must do. May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

"Always!"

Luke Skywalker POV 10 years later:

The Ghost lands for the second time in one rotation. The two remaining members get off crying. I help them search for survives, but as I feared during the battle we found none. "Hera, Sabine I saw you take my daughter onto your ship. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry General Skywalker Pads didn't make it. Her injuries were worse than Master Bridger or we thought." Hera responsed.

Sabine burst into tears as she sees her husband, daughter, and adopted sister all dead. "First we lost Kanan, then Zeb. Now this. Hera we lost Ezra. We both lost our daughters. What else can we possibly loss."

"Each other. Would the two of you women do me a favor and hide my driod and this?" I ask the two.

"Anything, just place them on the Ghost. We'll even take you were ever you want." Sabine volunteers. The two pick up the three bodies of their family members and carry them on board.

"Allow me to help you and I'll take you up on that offers." I reply picking up the body of my teaching partner Ezra Bridger. He was only a few days older than me. He deserved to see his family again. If he couldn't then why should I. Han and Leia might kill me for what happened to Ben. Sure he wasn't dead but they still lost their son to the darkside. That may actually been worse. I had to moarn my own family. I had lost my daughter, my coworkers, and my students all in one day. Now my sister would lose her husband, son, and her brother. All because of one mistake.

"Would you like to tell your sister what happened or should we?" one of the two asked as we land on the planet Lothal. This must have been a much better home planet then my own. I had been told that it was much prettier before the Empire. I always wanted to visit here as a kid. The grass is only just starting to grow back. I can only imagine what it must have looked like back then. In the grass there was a hole and filled with wood. We place all three bodies into it and set it on fire. That's when I see the stones.

 _ **Kanan Jarus Ezra Bridger Keran S. Jarus Mara Wren Bridger**_

 _ **Jedi Masters & padawans**_

 _ **Beloved membership of the Ghost Crew**_

 _ **Without the four of you our family will never be the same**_

 _ **May the forcebe with you always!**_

Next to this there was a small hill that could only be a grave. It too had an engaved stone.

 _ **In loving memory of**_

 _ **Zeb**_

 _ **Lasant high honer gard**_

 _ **Member of the Ghost crew**_

This place ment a lot to this family. I let them moarn for a little while before we headed off to an island somewhere on the planet. No one lived here now. The Empire had ruined this planet so it was safe to hide on. They took R2 with them. I removed the part of the map with Lothal on it and shut him down. He couldn't be reactivated unless the other part of the map was in the same room. I felt sorry for doing it to the poor driod, but sacrifices had to be made by everyone. I never thought I would ever see my family again. Especially not my daughter.


End file.
